


Is That... Baby Formula?

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Underage Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: In this universe, you have a soulmate. And when you turn 18, you can taste everything your soulmate tastes. Tony thinks he doesn't have a soulmate, until one day, he suddenly tastes it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Other(s), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 62
Kudos: 604





	1. Tony Tastes It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony lives his life thinking he doesn't have a soulmate. Until he does.

The rules are very simple: you turn 18, and you taste what your soulmate tastes. Strange? Yes, absolutely. But it’s the way things are.

When Rhodey turned 18, he said his soulmate was chewing the nastiest gum he’s ever had.

When Pep turned 18, she found out her soulmate _really_ likes strawberries. Which means she gets to taste it without having a reaction, which makes her happy.

But when Tony turner 18, he never tasted anything. He waited _months_ for something to happen, anything.

The scientists say it‘s extremely rare, but there’s a possibility that Tony’s soulmate has already died.

So, Tony moved on. He accepted that his soulmate died before he turned 18, and did what any person who looses their soulmate would do: he sleeps around.

He sleeps around, and he drinks and dies drugs. What’s his life for anyway, without a soulmate? All he does is invent stuff and run a company that he doesn’t care about.

Well, turns out, that’s bullshit.

He’s out here being a whore and partying when-

He tastes it.

He nearly dies, driving into a building. ~~Or through it, whatever~~. He breaks down sobbing, because he tastes _milk_! His soulmate, his soulmate is drinking milk. His soulmate is alive and drinking milk and-

Wait.

Is that... _baby formula_?!

~

It took six months, but he finally accepted it, after a lot of talk with his friends ~~and therapist~~. His soulmate is a baby. His soulmate was born August 21st, 2001. His soulmate is a baby.

There’s nothing _wrong_ with that, per se. The universe decided it, not him. And of course, Tony isn’t going to go looking for a fucking baby. No.

He does, however, change. A lot.

He drinks more. Fucks less. He has a soulmate, he doesn’t want to fuck random people. But his soulmate is a _baby_ , so he drinks.

Of course, then there’s another big shift.

Everyone knows by now. Caves. Torture. Lots of blood and hot and burns.

~~He thanks whatever the hell the universe is that his soulmate isn’t 18, and can’t taste all the blood. Thank god.~~

He becomes iron man.

And then... he starts to die.

He doesn’t know how to fix himself. And he isn’t sure if he cares at first but then-

Then he remembers what it was like. Thinking he had no soulmate, for all those years. The disappointment of not tasting anything at all. Of believing he was truly so unlovable that the universe took away his soulmate.

And he _knows_. He knows he has to live, because he can’t let his soulmate think for even one god damn second that there isn’t someone out there who loves them more than anything.

Who loves them more than he hates himself.

So, he decides. He’s going to live.

And what Tony Stark decides is going to happen, happens.

He discovered a _new fucking element_ for his soulmate.

~

Years go by, and nothing of big impact happens. Not to his soulmate anyway.

Not until the kid turns 15.

Then Tony starts getting the taste of blood in his mouth and _no, god no, what’s happening, this can’t be-_

He finds his soulmate by coincidence. He wants to recruit Spider-Man. Turns out, Spider-Man is his soulmate.

And Tony _can’t_ do anything about it. He just can’t. He can’t tell Peter. He can’t hit on a 14 year old. He can’t let Peter know, that’s _grooming_. This wasn’t supposed to be how it happened.

So Tony did what Tony does. He starts drinking. He gives Peter everything he could possibly want. He gives the kid guidance, attention, a suit, a place to work and a place to hang out. Stocks his house with food and tech and movies and those LEGO... things.

He taught the kid. He helped him grow as a super hero. He fell in love with him so hard he feels like he’s dying.

He usually ignores the blood on his tongue. He regrets ignoring the taste of dust. That stupid Vulture bitch-

He lives. He tries to, anyway. He doesn’t tell Peter. He can’t tell Peter. He can’t.


	2. It Isn’t Like That, Kid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter falls in love with Tony. Despite Tony’s best efforts. Neither of them are happy with how they react to the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consensual underage sex, jealousy, alcoholism.

When Peter turns 16, Tony celebrates. He’s known the kid for two years, and hasn’t touched him.

Not for lack of trying on Peter’s part, that’s for sure. The kid is a fucking minx. Flirting with Tony, rubbing up against him. Showing off his ass, batting his eyelashes, wandering hands. It’s honestly a miracle Tony hasn’t broken.

Of course, it couldn’t last forever. Peter is smarter than Tony himself, of course he would figure it out.

Peter was in the lab, with Tony, and he decided it would be a great idea in that moment to have a popsicle. And Tony thought it would be a great idea to spend time with Peter on three days of no sleep.

Peter was licking his popsicle—no doubt trying to seduce Tony, but Tony wasn’t looking—when Tony gagged into his engine and shook his head. “Who the hell likes _grape_?”

And Peter froze. Because Mr. Stark shouldn’t know what flavor it is unless-

And Tony knew he slipped, and cursed himself. “I can- I can smell it from here.“

Peter doesn’t buy it. He walks closer, evil smirk on his face. “You’re my soulmate.”

Tony shakes his head, because obviously denying it will do _any_ good. “No. No, I’m not. I could just- just- smell it. It’s not like that, kid.”

Peter steps into his space, licking his lips. “Why do you say no to me? I’m your soulmate, and I know you want me even if I wasn’t your soulmate.”

Tony takes a step back, breathing heavily. “You’re underage, for starters. I’m thirty years older than you, for another. I don’t know if you know this, but I come with a shit ton of baggage and you don’t deserve that. I’m an asshole, this could be spun as grooming, I have infinite power over you—name one good reason why I _shouldn’t_ say no to you?”

Peter takes a step back, and Tony feels like he can finally breathe again. “We can’t do this, Peter. It doesn’t matter if you’re my soulmate, I’m not good for you. Not like that.”

~

Tony should have known.

Peter is almost as stubborn as Steve Rogers, of course he wouldn’t let up so easy.

Tony knew he was fucked when he started tasting silicone. Mixed with fucking strawberry lube.

_Peter Benjamin Parker is sucking off dildos knowing Tony Stark can taste it._

The bad news? It’s working. Tony can’t stop staring at Peter’s lips whenever they see each other. Peter walks in the room, and Tony is instantly fighting being turned on.

The worse news? Tony started drinking even more, now. He just feels so fucking _guilty_ all the time. Peter deserves better.

~

One day… Tony breaks.

Peter is deepthroating a fucking popsicle again, and Tony is staring at him and he just _can’t_.

“Oh my god, kid, just give up already! I’m never going to sleep with you! Find someone your age, someone who’s actually good enough for you, someone who doesn’t hold so much power over you! Just go, just give up!” Tony says, heading to the bar and grabbing a bottle of his finest scotch.

When he turns back around, Peter is gone.

~

Around four glasses in, Tony tastes it. The salty skin, the heavy musk; it only comes from one place.

Peter is sucking someone’s dick. Someone who is, decidedly, not Tony.

Tony doesn’t know why it hurts him so much. Why it feels like he’s breaking in half, like his entire world is darker than before. He _told_ Peter to go do that, didn’t he? Told him to find someone better.

Maybe it hurts because of how little time it took to find someone who fit the bill.

Tony drinks until he can’t taste it anymore, and then he drinks some more because he’s still thinking about it and then he drinks until he passes out because he doesn’t want to be awake anymore.

~

“Tony! Wake up, you- god, you reek! Did you drink the whole fucking bottle?”

Tony grunts and turns over, throwing a pillow at Rhodey. “Fuck off. ‘M hungover.”

“Yeah, no shit. What the hell happened to you man?”

Tony thinks for a moment, and then his face hardens and he looks away. “I did the right thing and it hurts.”

Rhodey rolls his eyes. “This happens a lot. Why is this one different?”

“I told Peter I wasn’t going to sleep with him, and so he slept with someone else. And Rhodey it- why does it _hurt_?! It hurts!”

Rhodes sighs and climbs into the bed, spooning his best friend from behind. “I’m sorry, Tony. I… I don’t know what to say. I don’t know why it hurts.”

Tony shakes his head, rubbing under his eyes to get the sleep away. “I told him to find someone better than me and it took him—four hours? Maybe three?” Tony huffs and pulls at his hair. He refuses to cry about it, but it _hurts_. “I’m his _soulmate_ , and he just moved on and found… oh.”

Rhodey had started to rub his back, but he stops and frowns. “Oh? Oh what?”

Tony’s face switches from pained to angry. “That fucking little shit—he did it on _purpose_. He didn’t find someone to sleep with, he found someone’s dick to suck because he knew I would taste it. He wanted me to _know_.”

Rhodes sits back, quirking an eyebrow. “That’s…”

Tony stands, face set. “That’s _genius_.”

~

Tony slams Peter into the wall by his arms, growling and face sneering. “That crossed a line, Parker.”

Peter bats his eyelashes, smirking. “What? You told me to find someone my own age!”

Tony growls again. “You made me taste some little boy’s dick, you fucking _asshole_!”

Peter’s face slowly falls. “I… I just wanted you to know that I _could_ find someone my own age. Very easily. But I don’t want them, I don’t want anyone else. I only want _you_ , Mr. Stark.”

Tony bites his lip, trying to fight it. “You’re an asshole.”

Peter snorts. “So are you! You told me you’ll never want me!”

“I never said-“ Tony pulls back, anger morphing into pain. “I’ve loved you since the day you were born, you were my _everything_ since the day you were born!”

Peter’s breath hitches at the confession, eyes widening. “W-“

“I’ve been in love with you since your first drop of milk, kid. I changed my entire life because of you, I’m a better _person_ because of you. The only reason I’m still alive is because of you I-“ he taps his arc reactor, coughing slightly as he does. “-created a whole new element just so you wouldn’t turn 18 and not taste anything and think there isn’t someone out there who loves you more than anything else in the entire universe!”

Peter lets out a ragged breath, eyes wide and whole body shaking. “Oh my _god_.”

Tony clears his throat and straightens up, running a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“Tony-“

“Just… please don’t suck anyone else off. Please. I can’t… have sex with whoever you want, but… it hurts. Tasting it. Do whatever you want but just… I asked nicely.”

Peter is completely frozen, having taken in so much information at once.

Tony nods once, sniffing and turning on his heel. “Right,” he whispers to himself, heading back to his room.


	3. But You’re My Soulmate...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slug he angst at the beginning, underage.

Tony sighs softly to himself, looking around for the part he needs. He’s distracted, caught up in his head. He hasn’t been able to think since he had the fight with Peter. 

He talked with Rhodey about what happened again. Rhodes was very unhelpful–he said if the universe says they belong together, then they belong together.

But Tony disagrees. Peter is only 16, he has his whole life ahead of him. Sure, there are laws put in place for soulmates… but he wouldn’t feel right weighing Peter down with his personal baggage. 

Or… something like that.

He can’t actually remember right now, all the reasons why he keeps denying himself the company of his soulmate. He hasn’t slept in three days, his brain won’t shut up, he’s exhausted mentally and physically. 

He’s also a little tiny bit drunk right now. Which also is contributing to his brain not working very well. 

He looks up sluggishly when Peter enters his lab, humming noncommittally. “Hey, kiddo,” he mumbles, leaning back in his chair.

Peter walks over, looking at the floor. “Tony, I-”

“Are you about to tell me that you want to have sex with me?”

Peter blushes, but nods. 

“No,” Tony says. “We won’t work together.”

“But you’re my soulmate…” Peter pouts his lower lip, eyes wide and staring into Tony’s own. He looks so fucking cute, and Tony wants to destroy him. 

Oh, yikes. Gotta get away from the kid. 

“And?”

“And, that means we will totally work together. The universe itself said so.”

Tony stands, shaking his head. “No, Peter. You’re too young, and you deserve better than me.”

Peter growls, actually _growls_. Then he lunges forward, connecting his lips to Tony’s. He shoves his tongue past Tony’s lips, which parted in a gasp.

Tony can taste the liquor twice in his mouth now, which is very strange and he isn’t sure he likes it. He does like the way Peter’s lips slot so perfectly into his own. The way their bodies melt together so seemingly. The way Peter’s hands fit so well in Tony’s hair, and Tony’s hands feel against Peter’s jaw and hip.

It’s _perfect_.

Tony pushes Peter into the wall, dominating the kiss and taking control. He grinds his hips into Peter’s, enjoying not just the feeling of Peter’s hard cock rubbing against his own, but the mewls and moans Peter makes. Music to Tony’s ears.

Tony pulls back after a while, panting the same air as Peter. “Oh,” he whispers.

Peter laughs, face splitting into a giant grin. “Oh indeed,” Peter says. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Tony nods, eyes wide with lust.

“I didn’t suck anyone else’s dick. I can suck my own dick. I’m extremely flexible.” He gives a flirty grin. 

Tony groans, irises completely taken over by the pupils now. “Fuck, kid. You’re gonna kill me.”

~

Peter wanted to wait for Tony to not be drunk to have sex for the first time, which was a good idea because Tony decided he didn’t want to have sex yet. He gave up on pushing Peter away, but he wants to wait just a little longer for sex. Just to make sure Peter is happy with Tony, and actually wants to be with him.

Peter isn’t even pushing anymore. He’s just so happy that Tony is his boyfriend. That he gets kisses and cuddles and hugs. That he gets introduced as Tony’s soulmate. He’s just so happy!

He’s just happy to enjoy his time with Tony. He doesn’t pressure Tony again.

~

Peter wakes up feeling giddy. Today is the day. Today is the day!!!

He drags Tony out of bed, putting a bunch of stuff in front of him. “Eat!!”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Aren’t you supposed to be the one eating cake?” He asks, taking a fork full.

Peter’s eyes glaze over, jaw popping open. He gasps loudly, snapping back to himself. “That’s so strange…”

Tony smiles, taking a sip of his coffee. “You get used to it, after a while. Eating together is an experience, but you’ll learn to block it out.”

Peter falls into Tony’s lap, kissing at Tony’s neck. “I love you, Tony.”

Tony smiles and kisses Peter’s hair. “I love you too, baby. Happy birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think this needs smut but I could be wrong? What do you think?


End file.
